Koprulu sector
The Koprulu sector—nicknamed the Terran Sector— is a sector in space colonized by terransUnderwood, Peter, Bill Roper, Chris Metzen and Jeffrey Vaughn. StarCraft (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. and protoss,Blizzard Entertainment. 2010-07-24. Koprulu Sector Systems: Aiur. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2010-07-24. with some later incursions from the zerg. It is situated on the galactic fringe of the Milky Way, sixty thousand light years from Earth. During the Guild Wars, the sector was divided into at least five zones.Dietz, William C. (April 6, 2010). StarCraft II: Heaven's Devils. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-1416-55084-6. Most of its planets are inhospitable,Race: Terran, Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed on 2010-12-05 and at least compared to other areas of the galaxy, the sector is sparsely populated.StarCraft Remastered, Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed on 2017-03-31 Still, the sector offers a vast range of foodstuffs.2011-07-02, Good Eats. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2011-07-02 War in the sector is a brutal affair. Life expectancy for terran soldiers once measured in mere seconds.2015-09-25, Lt. Morales Spotlight – Heroes of the Storm. YouTube, accessed on 2015-10-09 History Early History The Protoss Empire once reached across the Koprulu sector.2014-11-07, StarCraft II Legacy of the Void Campaign Overview. YouTube, accessed on 2014-11-13 With the arrival of humanity in the sector, it was noted that the sector had been inhabited, or at least graced by alien species, given the prevalence of lifeforms that appeared to have been formed artificially. But by the time of terran settlement, while the Koprulu sector featured an extensive range of flora and fauna, no sapient species inhabited it.Grubb, Jeff (February 27, 2001). StarCraft: Liberty's Crusade. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-671-04148-7. s]] When the Nagglfar, the Argo, the Sarengo and the Reagan ventured into the sector, they crash-landed on Tarsonis, Moria and Umoja. Sixty years later, second-generation subwarp engines developed on Tarsonis allowed the colonies to make contact with one another. Tarsonian fleets continued to explore the sector, founding prosperous colonies on Korhal, Tyrador VIII, Tyrador IX, Brontes, Dylar IV, Chau Sara and Mar Sara. These colonies founded the Terran Confederacy. The Morians had benefitted from having the largest resource mining operations in the sector. Wanting to maximize their ability to drain the resources from the numerous worlds within the sector, as well as fearing that the Confederacy might attempt to move in and use its military strength to regulate their lucrative operations, the Morian Mining Coalition and the Kelanis Shipping Guild merged to form the Kel-Morian Combine. Tensions rose between the Confederacy and the Combine leading to the outbreak of the Guild Wars in 2485. The Guild Wars were fought on Char,Blizzard Entertainment. 2010-09-11. Koprulu Sector Systems: Char. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2010-09-11. Sonyan,Blizzard Entertainment. 2010-11-12. Cast of Characters: Horace Warfield. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2010-11-13. Artesia PrimeBlizzard Entertainment. 2010-11-12. Cast of Characters: Milo Kachinsky. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2010-11-13. and Turaxis II.Blizzard Entertainment. 2010-07-24. Cast of Characters: Tychus Findlay. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2010-07-24.Blizzard Entertainment. 2010-07-24. Cast of Characters: Jim Raynor. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2010-07-24. The conflict ended with the Confederacy "negotiating" peace with the Combine in 2489. In the final analysis, the wars assured the Confederacy's supremacy in the sector, which would be unchallenged for the next decade.Narrative: In the decade since the end of the Guild Wars, the oppressive Terran Confederacy has stood unchallenged in its supremacy over colonized space. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Rebel Yell Intro (in English). 1998. The Great War and Brood War In 2499, the zerg infested Chau Sara, Mar Sara, Brontes, and Dylar IV. On December 8, the Koprulu Expeditionary Force incinerated Chau Sara from orbit. The protoss would proceed to do likewise with Mar SaraBlizzard Entertainment. 2010-07-24. Koprulu Sector Systems: Mar Sara. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2010-07-24. and Antiga Prime.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Trump Card (in English). 1998. The fall of Tarsonis resulted in the collapse of the Confederacy in 2500. Arcturus Mengsk formed the Terran Dominion, uniting the sector under one sovereign rule for the first time.Underwood, Peter, Chris Metzen and Bill Roper. StarCraft: Brood War (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. During the Brood War, the United Earth Directorate took control over the sector by sending an expeditionary fleet which occupied KorhalBlizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Emperor's Fall (in English). 1998. and enslaved the new Overmind.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: To Chain the Beast (in English). 1998. However, their domination of the sector was brief. Under the command of the Queen of Blades, the zerg expelled the UED from KorhalBlizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Liberation of Korhal (in English). 1998. and used the Nerazim Zeratul to kill the new Overmind.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: To Slay the Beast (in English). 1998. The UED fleet was destroyed en route to Earth.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Cinematic: Epilogue (in English). 1998. Interbellum For the next four years, Kerrigan's Swarm was the dominant force in the sector.StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty: Quickstart Guide. Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 2010. Intermittent fighting continued between the end of the Brood War and the start of the Second Great War even as the powers withdrew to recover. The Swarm refrained from overt hostilities against the terrans and protoss,Metzen, Chris; Chambers, Andy; StarCraft Legacy staff. 2009-04-03. BlizzCon 2007 StarCraft Lore Panel Editorial. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2009-05-18.Golden, Christie. StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga: Shadow Hunters. Pocket Star Books, November 27, 2007. ISBN 0-7434-7126-1. and engaged only in occasional skirmishes.2009-08-20, Starcraft II Story & Characters Interview. YouTube, accessed on 2009-09-08 The Khalai struggled to recover from the loss of Aiur while attempting to reunify their society with the Dark Templar. It was a difficult transition for both sides, and the name Raszagal was invoked more than once to keep the peace. Interacting with the Dark Templar and xel'naga temple led to many new developments as the protoss prepared for continuing the war with the zerg. The protoss power bloc became known as the Daelaam.Elder, Josh and Ramanda Kamarga. "Why We Fight." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 1, pp. 6–47. Tokyopop, August 1, 2008. ISBN 1427-80721-3. Second Great War In 2504, Kerrigan launched an invasion of terran spaceBlizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Escape from Mar Sara. (in English). 2010. in an effort to obtain the scattered pieces of the Keystone,Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Smash and Grab (in English). 2010-07-27.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, The Moebius Factor (in English). 2010-07-27. which would eventually be collected by Raynor's Raiders.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Supernova (in English). 2010-07-27.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Maw of the Void (in English). 2010-07-27. The invasion ended in a Dominion attack on Char. Through the artifact, Kerrigan was made human againBlizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Wings of Liberty Epilogue. (in English). 2010. causing her broods to scatter throughout the sector. Commander Jim Raynor recovered Kerrigan and brought her to the Umojan Protectorate.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Prologue loading screen (in English). 2013-03-12. After being separated from Raynor and convinced that he had been killed by Mengsk, Kerrigan returned to the zerg.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Transmission (in English). 2013-03-12. After re-uniting the zerg and becoming the primal Queen of Blades,Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Reborn (in English). 2013-03-12. she invaded Korhal,Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Heart of the Swarm, Planetfall (in English). 2013-03-12. killing Mengsk and ending the conflict. She then departed, seeking to defeat the resurrected xel'naga Amon.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Ascension (in English). 2013-03-12. Valerian Mengsk succeeded Arcturus as the new monarch of the Terran Dominion.Project Blackstone, Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed on 2013-05-22 End War The Koprulu sector was a battlefield during the End War as Amon unleashed the Golden Armada in a bid to eradicate all life from the sector.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cutscenes: Spear of Adun (in English). 2015-11-10. The war ended with his defeat. In 2508, scientists reported a regrowth of life on previously barren worlds within the sector.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Homecoming. (in English). 2015. False Peace Years after the End War and Defenders of Man Insurgency, peace appeared to have settled over the sector. However, in reality, battles waged among terran, zerg, and protoss forces, even while their leaders were more cordial.2017-07-15. War Chests Page. Battle.net. Accessed 2017-07-15. Notes While the StarCraft manual states that the sector lies in the "shadow of protoss space," other sources put protoss worlds such as Aiur within the bounds of the Koprulu sector. References Category:Sectors Category:Koprulu Sector